School Day Blues
by Mangle6
Summary: It's officially Mocho's first day at school! Will Mocho make it out with his (microscopic) dignity intact? And will Cinnamon learn the hard way that you need to stick up for you family no matter what?
1. Prologue: A Great Start

Seven years had passed in game land, as Felix now had kids with Sargent Calhoun. Ralph was now dating Deanna. And Sugar Rush had been fully rebuilt just two years ago. The Sugar Rush town now covered almost every spot of land in the came as it had an elegant, yet urban and country vibe to it. Vanellope and Rancis's, along with their twin seven year old kids castle.

The castle was now a pure white with a brown tiled roof. The windows and doors we're light pink as the doors opened. As one boy and a girl walked out. The boy wore black shoes, jeans, a brown jacket, a black star wars shirt. A black digital g shock watch on left arm, and black hair.

He had a backpack strapped on his back as he had a smile on his face. The girl had blonde hair, black boots, brown skirt. As she blue hoodie, pink my little pony shirt, cherry earrings, return to tiffany silver heart necklace, and a return to tiffany silver heart bracelet. And a gold ring bracelet laid around her right arm, with a purple digital g shock watch on left arm.

*

Taffyta, Gloyd, and their rambunctious six year old girl lived in a two story house. As it was shaped a lot like a pumpkin; the place was painted platinum blonde. As their little girl walked out wearing a candy cane color themed dress. She wore two in one black and orange colored roller skates. As she skated to school with a strong looking string book bag on her back.

*

Minty and Swizzle had two boy's of their own. One was six years old and the other was eight years old. The younger one had very messy light green hair as he wore a swamp green track suit. The older one wire a pair of shorts as he wore a signature green jacket like his mom's. Snowanna and Candlehead we're now married while the other racers we're single or we're engaged.

*

Finally Kit, Cinnamon, and Fudge we're trying to get Mocho out of his room,

"I'm not coming out! I don't wanna go to school! Can't you just continue to homeschool me!?" Mocho's seven year old voice came through the door.

"Mocho we can't keep sheltering you! And educating you is hard! Finally you need friends!" Fudge said, as her hair was now fully grown out. Just barely touching the floor,

"No friends are terrifying!" Mocho said. Cinnamon groaned, as her hair was now grown out a bit too. Except it just barely passed her face and she wore a brown sleeveless t-shirt. With a multi colored red, brown, and dark orange skirt. She wore long brown boots that completely covered and hugged her legs.

"Mocho get your tail out here! Kid's are starting to think your dead!" Cinnamon said,

"Powered Cinnamon Smoreline! You need to be careful with what you say to your brother! He's sensitive." Fudge said. Cinnamon sighed,

"Yes mom." She muttered. Kit knocked on the door lightly,

"My little powerhouse I made you lunch your favorite. And if you go to school and be a good bunny I'll take you out for that new video game you wanted!" Kit said.

"What but Ki—" Fudge said before Kit interrupted,

"Some man bought some extra flowers from me. So we can afford it." Kit whispered. Suddenly the door opened, and out came Mocho. The rabbit-human hybrid was a bit taller but didn't outrank his sister by a long shot. Mocho also had a thicker head of hair as he wore a simple lime green shirt. He had a shade of crimson blush on his cheeks as his feet dug at the ground.

"Finally! Now come on! We can't be late!" Cinnamon said, as she grabbed her brother by the wrist. Mocho looked back to see Fudge and Kit waving goodbye,

"I'll pick you up from school!" Kit said. And Mocho gulped, him and his sister stopped by the dinner table. And Cinnamon threw Mocho down his thick lunch bag and his back pack. She then put her back pack on and grabbed her own lunch bag. Mocho had just gotten himself up and grabbed his things when his sister banged the heels of her boots together.

And out popped one big wheel on each shoe. And Cinnamon's tightened her grip on Mocho,

"Hang onto your tails!" Cinnamon said. And Mocho screamed as his sister sped off at high speeds.


	2. Meet Toxic Sourpunch

Mocho and Cinnamon had just got to school as all the kids we're making their way in. Cinnamon clicked her heels again and her wheels disappeared.

"I'm meeting up with my friends. You go to office they're gonna give you your schedule." Cinnamon said, she then ran up to a girl that was wearing a candy corn colored dress.

"Hey Annaween wait up!" Cinnamon said, the girl stopped and giggled as her and Cinnamon ran into the school.

"Wait Cin! I don't know—" Mocho said, until he realized his sister would not be coming back. Mocho sighed and walked into the school; the floors looked to be made of marble. As the walls we're painted a warm amber color, Mocho looked around as his breathe was beginning to race. He couldn't help but think of all the terrible things that could happen to him. He frantically looked around for the main office.

Finally his eye's landed on door that read that and he ran inside. Mocho looked around the office as his muscles were tense with fear. The hybrid saw a lady at the desk and he tried to open his mouth to speak. Only for Mocho to find not a word came out. Mocho gulped and hoped that the lady would realize he was there.

"Oh there you are!" A males voice said, Mocho jumped as he felt himself have a mini-heart attack. His face burned as his mind mentally scolded himself for acting so cowardly. He looked to see the principal of the school; the man had skin made of caramel. As his hair was made of shredded coconut in a slick yet professional hairstyle. He wore a blue suit as he walked over to Mocho; the hybrid shrank back.

Feeling as if he was going to her squashed by that man.

"Mocho my name is Dr. Coconut. I'm the school principal. Okay?" Dr. Coconut said in a calm voice, Mocho nodded whimpering slightly. Dr. Coconut then handed Mocho a piece of paper; the hybrid looked at it and saw:

 **1st block: Social Studies**

 **Room: B101**

 **Time: 7:45-9:00**

 **Teacher: Mrs. Puff**

 **2nd block: Home Ec**

 **Room: C216**

 **Time: 9:05-10:55**

 **Teacher: Miss: Batterandra**

 **-LUNCH-**

 **3rd block: Language Arts**

 **Room: D313**

 **Time: 11:15-12:45**

 **Teacher: Mr. Slushpie**

 **4th block: Math**

 **Room: A105**

 **Time: 12:50-1:45**

 **Teacher: Mrs. Sourpatch**

 **-DISMISSAL/RECESS-**

Mocho smiled slightly as he saw his schedule all he'd be doing is sitting in a classroom doing work.

"That there is your schedule. If you lose it you can always come and get a new one. Would you like help getting to class?" Dr. Coconut said, Mocho felt his anxiety return. He then shook his head no,

"Alright then I'll just e-mail your teacher that you might be a bit late." Dr. Coconut said. He then left as Mocho folded up his schedule and hurried out the door.

*

Mrs. Puff was a very overweight teacher who had citrus orange skin. She had pink sprinkles as freckles and had a literal cream puff for hair. She wore a blue tropical looking sun dress as she talked to the class.

"Alright everyone!" Mrs. Puff said cheerfully, "Our new student Mocho Rosemary Smoreline should be here any minute!" She said. The class started murmuring wondering what Mocho looked like. And how he acted,

"Well he's related to Cinnamon so he should be cool!" A boy wearing a brown jacket said.

"Kevin just because he's Cinnamon's brother doesn't mean he'll automatically be like her." A blonde haired girl said, suddenly very light knocking came from the door. And Mrs. Puff shushed everyone as she walked to the door. She opened it and a very nervous Mocho was seen at the door. Every kid started whispering as they saw Mocho the hybrid shrunk down as he walked into the room. He could feel their eye's on him.

Watching him. Judging him. Mocho felt his heart pounding in his chest as he felt very dizzy all of a sudden.

"Mocho honey would you like to introduce your self to the class?" Mrs. Puff said, and that's when Mocho's mind went blank. His mouth went try as he began to shake. The classes whispering only got louder at Mocho's behavior,

"O…….Okay." Mocho said meekly. Forcing the word out of his mouth,

"Alright then! Why don't you tell everyone what are your favorite things to do! And then you can pick out your seat!" Mrs. Puff said. Mocho gulped as he felt as of he was put on the spotlight; but he couldn't disobey an adult. Mocho looked down at his feet as he nervously rocked on the back of his heels.

"I—I—I love reading especially sci-fi books and I love all types of videogames. I sometimes play against my entire family. Um….thanks for listening." Mocho said his voice a mere whisper, he then moved to one of the empty back seats. And sat down praying that no one but the teachers would talk to him. The kids immediately started talking; a few kids even turning to see Mocho.

"Everyone let's get back to class now!" Mrs. Puff said, and everyone turned back to the teacher. Mocho then rummaged through his backpack and pulled out a red binder. A pencil bag chalked up with supplies, and a book. He then started to listen to the teacher trying to block out all of his fear.

*

The lunch bell had just rang as Mocho was now trying to find his sister. He felt like he was going to pass out as he felt as if he'd make a fool of himself soon. Finally Mocho found his sister only to see her sitting with another other kid. He gulped as he decided to look for an empty table in a dark part of the cafeteria. He eventually found one and walked his way to it, but he stopped when his name was called.

"Hey Mocho!" A voice said, Mocho jumped. Feeling his muscles tense up as he felt his heart skip a beat, he couldn't force himself to look up as the voice spoke again.

"Come here." Mocho followed the voice and sat down, he then forced himself to look up. He looked up to see a girl that had white skin. The girl had half of her head was braided while the other hair was puffed up in a punk rock way. The remaining hair draped around her neck and over her shoulder as it was completely made of very malleable lemon lollipop. The girl has lollipop tops as freckles as she wire a black leather and tightfitting skirt.

While her shirt was a simple crop t-shirt, she looked at Mocho as she looked at him with a intrigued gleam in her eye.

"I'm Toxic Sourpunch. The awesome daughter of Dr. Lolli and Pucker. I'm guessing you're the son of Kit and Fudge I've heard a lot about you." Sourpunch said, Mocho nodded fearfully.

"Good now I need your help for something during recess. Me and my pals are going to show it off in front of the entire school. Will you help me?" Sourpunch continued,

 _' **NO! NO! NO! NO! LANDS NO!'**_ Mocho thought. As every fiber in his body told him not to say: yes.

"Yes." Mocho said in defeat, as Sourpunch then smiled glad for his decision.


	3. Too Far

Cinnamon was now walking to Gym class with Kevin, Annaween, and a blonde haired was walking right by her.

"My brother is so embarrassing!" Cinnamon said,

"I just can't believe how much of a coward he is! And Lucy before you sa—" Kevin said. The blonde glared at Kevin,

"Kevin that's rude! I'm sure he's just a very sweet guy!" Lucy said. Cinnamon then used her hair to punch Kevin and he crashed into Lucy causing the two to fall.

"Look. My brother is a crybaby and a scaredy cat. It may sound selfish but I don't want to be near him during school. I don't want people thinking I'm just like him." Cinnamon said, suddenly though Cinnamon heard a voice.

"Hey Cin-Cin!" Cinnamon's hair immediately raised on end; as she got into a defensive stance. Sourpunch then turned the corner and Cinnamon (along with her hair) relaxed slightly.

"I found someone we can pull our prank on!" Sourpunch said,

"Really!?" Kevin, Lucy, and Cinnamon said at once.

"Yeah! What's better is that it's Mocho!" Sourpunch said,

"Hold it! Your gonna pull that prank on Mocho!?" A voice said. Everyone jumped and looked back to see Annaween,

"Don't do that!" Kevin said.

"But I have to admit Anna is right. My brother cannot handle a joke like that! And I don't feel comfortable making my brother cry." Cinnamon said,

"Yeah what if it really hurts him?" Lucy said. Kevin and Sourpunch rolled their eyes,

"Come on guy's I'm sure he can handle it after all it's just a joke!" Kevin said.

"Yeah guy's! He's gonna love a bit of an adrenaline rush!" Sourpunch said. While Annaween, Lucy, and Cinnamon were still unsure.

*

It was now recess as Mocho walked out to the playground he was trying to get his breathing under control. As he felt like hyperventilating, he looked around and he saw Sourpunch. Mocho gulped as she was with people he didn't know until he saw his sister. The two locked eyes and Cinnamon knew she'd have to go and get her brother. Cinnamon sighed as her muscles tensed up and she left her small group of friends.

She walked past kids shooting them death glares if they so much as looked in her direction. Once Cinnamon got to her brother she motioned for him to follow her and Mocho did as he was told. But as her and Mocho got back to the group Mocho put some distance between them. As if he expected them to jump out and attack them.

"Nice to see you again Mocho. Now all you have to do to help us is sit on the board that's on the lowest bar right by the jungle gym alright?" Sourpunch said, Mocho looked between the group as he felt a strange feeling of anticipation from them. A few of they (especially his sister) had a bit of worry in their heart. Mocho gulped but moved over to the jungle gym and sat on the board. Causing the other end of the board to go up like a sea-saw;

"Alright Petermint and Baking Swirl push!" Kevin said. Mocho looked up to see two boys one with messy green hair. And one wearing a jacket just like Minty's pushing a bowling ball off one of the bars. Before Mocho could get off the board, the bowling ball hit the other end. And the hybrid went flying, as he screamed bloody murder. Lucy, and Annaween covered their eye's; while Cinnamon was praying that her brother wouldn't get hurt.

Kevin ran over to a large barrel by the end of the slide and took the lid off. He then ran off as Mocho came falling down and landed into the barrel that was full of frosting. Everyone (minus Lucy, Cinnamon, and Annaween) started laughing; Mocho popped out of the barrel. His cheeks flushed a deep shade of red, tears slide down his cheeks; finally Mocho jumped out of the frosting and ran off.

*

Lucy was now walking in the school looking for Mocho. She had a look of pure anger on her face she couldn't believe her friends. Cinnamon and Annaween had ran off as well while her brother and Sourpunch we're still laughing about it! She growled as the girl felt like giving up; suddenly she heard sniffling. Lucy stopped and tried to find the source of the sound.

She looked over to the closet that was open a crack; she ran into the closet. And found Mocho curled up in a ball crying his eyes out.

"Hey Mocho. Are you alright?" Lucy said, Mocho jumped uncurling out of his ball. The hybrid started hyperventilating as his body began to tremble.

"He—Hey! It's alright! I was just trying to see if you we're okay. Your dad should be here any minute. You don't want him to worry do you?" Lucy said, Mocho sniffed. He looked like he wanted to move but couldn't, Lucy grabbed Mocho by the wrist and pulled him forward. The hybrid gasped as he felt sick all of a sudden. His heart almost doubled in pace as his brain was trying to register what was happening. Once they got to the school exit Lucy let go of Mocho's hand; the hybrid muttered something.

"What did you say?" Lucy asked, Mocho shook his head. He then ran out the door and Lucy followed. She saw that most of the kids (Kevin included) had left, most likely just wanting to go home. Mocho saw Kit and ran up to his dad,

"There ya are! How was your day?" Kit asked.

"It's was okay." Mocho said softly, Kit hugged his son tightly. The hybrid squirmed slightly but didn't break away. Finally Kit let go as he saw Lucy,

"Are you my son's friend?" Kit asked. Lucy looked over to Mocho who was shaking his head no,

"Yes. Yes I am." Lucy said. Mocho's face went red as he slapped his hands over his eye's. Kit gained a wide grin,

"Yes! My son has a friend! Come on me, you, and Mocho can play a new game I'm getting him!" Kit said. He then ran and put Mocho on his back and ran to Sugar Rush plaza. As Lucy followed right behind them.


	4. (Kinda) Not Friend's

Kit, Mocho, and Lucy had just got view to Kit and Fudge's house. As the three all saw Cinnamon and Annaween skating around trying new tricks. Mocho was holding a new game he had wanted as him and his sister locked eye's. Cinnamon smiled nervously as Mocho looked away biting the inside of his cheek. Kit then stooped in his tracks and Mocho jumped down and immediately headed for the door.

He opened it just as Lucy managed to catch up, she looked shocked for a moment. But went inside, Kit then ruffled his son's hair (earing a slight giggle) before he went inside as well.

"I'm making cookies Cin! Make sure you and your friend get some!" Kit said, as Mocho went inside making sure to shut the door. Lucy followed Mocho upstairs and made it just in time to see the hybrid opening his room door.

"Hey wait up!" Lucy said; Mocho yelped slightly and tried to run in his room. Only for Lucy to grab him by his tail, Mocho froze and glared at the princess. Suddenly Lucy felt extremely embarrassed like as if she had been caught naked in public. She then let go of Mocho and the hybrid landed on his belly, he got up and dusted himself off. He then picked up his new game and inspected it for a moment for any dents or scratches.

Once Lucy got over the sudden humiliation she looked over to Mocho.

"What did you—" Lucy said before she heard a very soft:

"Sorry." Lucy blinked.

"What was that? I didn't hear you?" Lucy said, Mocho sighed exasperated.

"I'm sorry!" Mocho said, he went under his bed and pulled out a miniature suitcase and opened it. Revealing that it was just a game case he then pulled out his gaming device: The Nintendo 3ds XL. While Mocho was distracted Lucy walked into his room and looked around. The walls we're painted light blue that had teddy bear designs painted on it. A dresser sat by a book case that was so tall no one in the house could even reach the fifth one.

A small bed side table sat by Mocho's bed which had a baby blue quilted blanket on it. She got a closer looked at the bed and saw there was a pink and green blanket sewn together with a stuffed rabbit head stitched through a hole. Lucy cocked her head to the side. As she had never seen such an odd toy before. She then got a good look at the floor and saw the room had books laying around.

A few of them having book markers in it. Along with more then a few 3ds game cartridge cases lying around.

"I'll clean this place up. Then we can play. That does not make us friends." Mocho muttered, he then picked up all his old cartridge cases first. And opened it pulling out all the games and putting them carefully in his case. Lucy sighed and started picking up the books organizing them on the bookshelf from biggest to smallest. Only stopping when she saw a book in the trash Lucy looked back to see Mocho would probably be busy for a few more minutes. She then moved over to the trashcan and took the book out.

She looked at the cover and a look of shock and our confusion came over Lucy's face. The cover read:

 _ **How To Make Friend's 101**_

Lucy looked over to Mocho again she then put the book on the bookshelf just like the others. Mocho had just finished putting all his game's up. He then turned around and was slightly stunned to see his room clean as his cheeks flushed red. He muttered something hiding behind his ears,

"What was that?" Lucy asked. Mocho whimpered,

"You didn't have to clean my room……but I…..appreciate it." Mocho spoke up. His cheeks flaring even more, he then opened his new game cartridge case. And pulled the game out, as it had a meadow design on it. With the name of it on it as well reading:

 _ **Evergrow**_.

Mocho smiled as put the game in his 3ds,

"You have one don't ya?" Mocho asked suddenly feeling very foolish. Lucy nodded as she went through her purse; she pulled her 3ds and turned it on. And the two started playing; Lucy decided to wait until Mocho relaxed. It didn't take nearly as long as Lucy expected as only after ten minutes had passed. She could tell Mocho was calm; as his muscles had relaxed and a smile crept on his face.

"You know you have a very nice room." Lucy said, Mocho jumped slightly as his muscles tensed up once again. As his smile turned into a pained grimace,

"Thanks." Mocho muttered. But Lucy could barely even hear what he had said.

"It's too bad no many more people can see it." Lucy continued, Mocho only gave a slight grunt. Whether that was good or bad Lucy couldn't really tell.

"If you had some friends they'd be able to play with you. And give you the attention you want." Lucy said; Mocho's eye's shot open. He then closed his game and took a couple deep breathes.

"I don't want friends. And I don't need friend's." Mocho grumbled as he looked away from Lucy,

"You do want friends! You wouldn't have bought a book on it if you didn't!" Lucy said. Mocho looked at Lucy for a moment before his breathes started to become hicked.

"Mocho you want people to love you for who you are I want to be your friend. But I can't be if you try to run away or block me out. Why are you lying?" Lucy said, Mocho sniffed. As tears threatened to break through his eye's,

"I—I can't make friends. I don't know why…..but I'm scared. What if they we're using me? I can't deal with that. And no one can handle how I act. I—I'm just not ready for friends." Mocho said.

"How do you know? You have to at least try." Lucy said,

"I feel as if I'm going to have a panic attack! I—I need to know I can trust you." Mocho said. Lucy thought for a moment,

"Well how about this? I hang out with you so you can get used to being around me. Hopefully you can learn to trust me! I mean your sister trusts me after all." Lucy said.

"Okay. But……have you ever seen how my sister acts around strangers; especially adults." Mocho said,

"No. Why?" Lucy said.

"No reason." Mocho said, while Lilly had a raised eyebrow. Suddenly Kit's voice was heard;

"Hey guys I got the cookies done!" Mocho and Lucy both smiled as the two then came down the stairs.

*

Cinnamon and Annaween had just come into the kitchen to see Kit jumping on the table. As the table had a plate off cookies on it that looked to have. Chocolate and white chips, macadamia nuts, and almond nuts inside. They both ran over to the table and sat down, as Cinnamon was just tall enough to see above the table. They then grabbed some cookies as Kit had already stuffed a few in his mouth.

Mocho and Lucy had just shown up as the male hybrid jumped on one of the chairs that had a stack of books on top. Mocho now could reach the cookies as he took one and started shyly eating it. Lucy removed the books from her chair and sat in her chair as she grabbed some cookies as well. Mocho and Cinnamon both avoided each other looking at the floor. While Annaween tried to stay cheerful; and Lucy just tried to stay calm.

"So what didja learn at school?" Kit said, Mocho blushed furiously. As he knew his dad was referring more to him then anybody else.

"I—In history I learned about how Vanellope earned back her throne." Mocho muttered softly,

"Yeah he was writing down notes like no tomorrow!" Lucy said. Mocho blushed even redder,

"Really now?" Kit said. Mocho gulped and nodded,

"Well I'm glad your paying attention! I want my boy to succeed! And speaking of succeeding…..you haven't been hanging around with Sourpunch anymore have ya Cin?" Kit said his voice suddenly going from cheerful to serious.

"Of course not dad! I mean that girl is just a loser anyway!" Cinnamon responded,

"Good! I've been meaning to tell Dr. Lolli and Pucker that their kid had been acting out lately. Hopefully their doing something about it." Kit said. Lucy, Mocho, and Annaween shared looks;

"Um…..Mr. Smoreline just for curiosities sake...why can't your daughter hang out with Sourpunch?" Annaween said. Kit grumbled slightly,

"It's because Toxic Sourpunch Lolli Bittcid is a terrible influence. Her name fits how she acts she's a toxic friend. She gets kids who either have low self esteem or just want to be cool to befriend her. One's that don't fit her mold ends up getting harassed. Or she likes messing with people for the fussies! And I don't want Cinnamon turning into her and turning her backs on people she cares about for that parasite." Kit said. He then took a deep breathe and calmed himself slightly,

"Anyway I gotta go and make sure Fudge is seen home safely. Annaween, Lucy I think getting home before your parents get home would be wise." Kit said.

"Yeah we better go. I'll seeya Mocho……Cinnamon." Lucy said, grabbing a few cookies before leaving.

"Bye-Bye Cin-Cin! And good luck!" Annaween said, "Your gonna need it" She whispered in Cinnamon's ear. Before grabbing a few more cookies and leaving; Kit then left leaving the two siblings alone.

As they locked eye's once more.


	5. What Shouldn't Have Been Said

"Mocho don't you start." Cinnamon said, Mocho only gave a look to his sister.

"I don't even know where to start Cinnamon." Mocho said,

"That's why I said don't." Cinnamon responded. Mocho shook his head as his ears drooped and he sniffed.

"Why didn't you stand up for me?" Mocho asked,

"Oh! I thought you'd complain about how I shouldn't lie to dad or whatever." Cinnamon said her ears falling back as well. Feeling an overwhelming amount of guilt,

"Why didn't you stand up for me?" Mocho repeated trying to keep tears from his eye's. Cinnamon sighed,

"Do you expect me to stand up for you all the time? Mocho you need to grow a back bone." Cinnamon said.

"Yo—You've always stood up for me. Why should that change now?" Mocho said,

"Because your getting older Mocho you can't just hide away in your shell and expect people to help you." Cinnamon said. Mocho blushed slightly,

"I—I don't expect that." Mocho said.

"Yes you do. Remember on how you didn't want to be potty trained cause the toilet was "scary" plus you still wet the bed. You expected mom and dad to fall for your sob story and coward-ness so you wouldn't have to except change." Cinnamon said, Mocho blushed even redder.

"Yo—You promised never to mention that." Mocho mumbled,

"Well I did." Cinnamon said.

"Wh—Why are you being so mean? Yo—You know I get scared sis. I—I just need time to adjust." Mocho said,

"I'm not being mean; I'm being honest. Something is wrong with you Mocho no one in the arcade has been as shy as you. It's as if everytime you hear the word friend you mind collapses." Cinnamon said. Tears started flowing from Mocho's eye's,

"Nothing is wrong with me Cinnamon! Mom and dada would take me to Dr. Lolli if there was!" Mocho said his voice hiccuping.

"You hide under your bed every Halloween! You still need you _"blanny"_ that you had since you we're a baby! You start crying at the drop of a hat! You're an embarrassment Mocho!" Cinnamon said in a fit of rage, once she realized what she said her slapped her hands over her mouth. While Mocho had went silent he started sobbing uncontrollably as he shut his eye's.

"Mocho wait!" Cinnamon said, but Mocho had jumped from his chair. And ran upstairs no longer listening to his sister; Cinnamon sighed and walked up stairs.

 _'He'll be fine. Besides I have some homework to finish.'_ Cinnamon thought as she went to her room.

*

Mocho had gotten up a bit early the next day as he walked to his parents room. He gulped and knocked softly and no sooner did he. His mother's voice came from the other side,

"Come in!" Mocho nervously opened the door and walked inside. He saw his mother brushing her hair as Kit's amulet was on the bed right next to her. Mocho hearing the shower through the bathroom door.

"Hi sweetie! How are you doing?" Fudge said, Mocho tried to force a smile.

"Great." Mocho said, Fudge immediately put her brush down and got a concerned yet serious look.

"What happened?" Fudge said,

"Nothing! I—I……just wanted to ask you something." Mocho said. Fudge had a raised eyebrow,

"Alright. What's your question?" Fudge said. Mocho gulped as he started twisting his ears nervously, he mumbled his question. Fudge walked up to her son,

"Mocho can you speak up?" Fudge said. Mocho felt his face flush as be shook slightly,

"A—Am……I….an embarrassment?" Mocho asked. Fudge blinked her eyes widening,

"No of course not! You're the sweetest boy I've even met!" Fudge said.

"Bu—But you and dad aren't embarrassed by me. Are ya?" Mocho asked,

"No! Why would you think that? Me and Kit both love you and Cinnamon you're the center of our world's!" Fudge said as she picked her son up who was fighting back tears.

"I—I'm sorry." Mocho muttered,

"You don't need to apologize. But whoever made you think this are just a bad seed. They only want to make you feel pain. Is it someone at school?" Fudge said. Mocho shook his head,

"N—Nothing like that. I—I just n—needed to know." Mocho said. Fudge sighed and looked into her son's eye's,

"Alright." Fudge said but she sounded uncertain. She then put Mocho down and the hybrid walked out of the room. Fudge closed the door just as the bathroom door opened. Kit came out with a fluffy towel encasing entire his body. He jumped on the bed as Fudge handed him some buff and a silk rag.

Kit grabbed his amulet and dipped the rag in the container of buff and started polishing his amulet.

"So did I miss anything?" Kit asked, Fudge clicked her tongue.

"Well…..Mocho came in and asked _"Am I an embarrassment?"_ and I think something happened." Fudge said, Kit had stopped polishing his amulet. As he got a concerned look,

"Well did you get him to tell you what's up?" Kit asked.

"Nope. Not a name nor reason." Fudge said, Kit sighed.

"Well maybe I should talk to him." Kit said,

"I think that would do good. He really looks up to you." Fudge said. Kit nodded and put his amulet and the rag to the side; he then walked out the room and to Mocho's. He opened his son's room door to find he was crying. Kit ran to Mocho almost tripping over the towel in the process.

"Mocho, what happened?" Kit said, Mocho jumped and blushed as he saw his dad.

"No—Nothing happened." Mocho said,

"Mocho I know when one of my kids is hurting. Now come on; what happened?" Kit said. Mocho sniffed and looked away from his dad.

"I—I better get to school." Mocho said as he quickly grabbed his backpack, Kit grabbed one of the straps and yanked it. Mocho automatically let go knowing his dad was much stronger.

"Now I know something is up. You'd rather want to give up blanny then go to school! I just don't get why you'd be—" Kit said until it seemed as if a lightbulb went off in his head. Mocho looked at as dad as he could feel his concerned emotions turning to anger. Kit opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly Cinnamon appeared in the doorway.

"Come on Mocho. Time to go." Cinnamon said sounding almost emotionless, Mocho grabbed his back pack and ran after his sister.

Leaving a steaming mad Kit.


	6. Getting Heated

Mocho had just gotten to school as he found himself scanning the hallways for Lucy. The hybrid wasn't even sure why as his entire body was shaking and he was praying no one (but Lucy) would notice him. Finally he found Lucy…..unfortulently she was standing right by Kevin. Mocho gulped feeling sweat come across his forehead. Lucy saw Mocho and walked over with Kevin following, the hybrid whimpered.

He shrank back his tail going in between his legs; and his ears hitting the back of his skull.

"Hey Mocho. I'm sorry about the prank earlier or whatever. You can sit with me and Lucy at lunch if you want. Cinnamon will be there if it helps." Kevin said awkwardly; clearly not used to apologizing. Mocho mumbled something as tears suddenly built in his eyes,

"What did you say?" Lucy said.

"I-I d-d-don't want a-any-anything t-to do with m-my sister." Mocho said only a bit louder, but it was loud enough Lucy and Kevin could hear. Before the two could react Mocho sniffed and his tears as they now slide down his cheeks. He then walked off looking miserable without saying a word.

*

"You said what to your brother!?" Annaween said as her and Cinnamon we're now in a closet, as the female hybrid was bawling her eye's out.

"I know! I feel like a jerk!" Cinnamon said her voice cracking,

" _Feel_ like a jerk!? You have _to be_ a jerk!?" Annaween said. Cinnamon whimpered slightly, Annaween sighed.

"Sorry. I just can't believe you! You had the chance to apologize to Mocho and instead you say there is something wrong with him and say he's an embarrassment!? That's messed up! I've always wanted a brother or sister and I'd treat them like gods or goddesses! Mr. Smoreline is right! Sourpunch is a bad influence!" Annaween said,

"I know! But what do I do!?" Cinnamon said.

"Oh well you could kick him in the groin while belittling his existence. _**YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT TO DO**_! **Apologize**! And beg for forgiveness!" Annaween said, Cinnamon winced.

"I know." Cinnamon said,

"I know you know! Look I'm honest with you and I'm your best friend that you actually trust. So when I'm tellin' ya this you know I mean it! You have to apologize to Mocho before you lose the little guy." Annaween said.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Cinmamon repeated as she instinctively hugged Annaween,

"It's not me you should be apologizing to." Annaween said. She the dug into her roller skate shoes and pulled out some eye drops. She pulled Cinnamon hands away from her eye's and flushed her eye's out with the drops. Annaween then wiped any excess liquid away until it rubbed into Cinnamon's skin.

"Thanks." Cinnamon said clearing her throat,

"I know how much you value your reputation." Annaween said. Before she grabbed her best friends hands and skated the both of them to class.

*

Meanwhile Toxic Sourpunch had a smug grin on her face as she saw Mocho coming her way. Sourpunch giggled and walked into Mocho's path; Mocho froze and looked fearfully at the girl. The hybrid started shaking and was now on all fours. Making himself appear smaller,

"Hi Mocho!" Sourpunch said. Mocho mumbled something, but Sourpunch didn't care to ask what he had said. She looked around and saw an older boy who wore a pair of shorts. As he wore a signature green jacket just like Minty's. He stood right next to a younger boy that had very messy light green hair that covered his eyes. As he wore a swamp green tracksuit.

"Yo Petermint! Over here now!" Sourpunch ordered, the boy (apparently named Petermint) wearing the shorts ran over on command. While the boy wearing the tracksuit shuffled nervously, Sourpunch sighed clearly annoyed.

"You two Baking!" Sourpunch added, the boy wearing the tracksuit ran over as well. Mocho whimpered and was now practically curled up in a ball. Sourpunch snickered, she then huddled up with Baking and Petermint.

"You makes friends with him. And I'll get the underwear and itching powder. I'll make sure to get Cinnamon's help. After all she loves a good prank." Sourpunch said, Baking and Petermint looked at each other. As Petermint was holding back laughs small snickers escaping through his lips.

"What is it!?" Sourpunch demanded,

"Nothing but you want us to make friends with him? That ain't gonna happen! Lucy has a better chance!" Petermint said through giggled. His younger sibling: Baking agreeing with him; the younger boy covering his mouth.

"Well I don't care. Bribe him or blackmail him if you have to! But if he isn't the one stuck to the flag pole I'll show you how sour I can be!" Sourpunch threatened, Baking and Petermint gulped. Baking gave Sourpunch a gesture that read as: "Calm down. We got this." Sourpunch humphed.

"Good." Sourpunch said, but Petermint tapped her on the shoulder and pointed to his brother. Baking then starting talking in sign language,

"But if I may ask why are you bullying Mocho? Why not make him join you? You did that with me, Cinnamon, and Petermint." Baking 'said'.

"That's because Cinnamon is useful. You two are useful and very loyal. But…..Mocho? He's a weakling. I doubt he even has his powers. He's no use to me. Now move it." Sourpunch said; before she left not even saying goodbye to her _"friends"_. Baking and Petermint gulped tugging at the collars on their shirts. They then looked back to Mocho. As they both knew….this was going to be a challenge. The hybrid looked up at the two boys' as he felt his mouth go as dry as a dessert.

Oh how much Mocho wished that his sister was here to look out for him.


	7. Caught!

Lunch had just started as Mocho was dragged over to an empty table by Baking. Baking and Petermint sat down just as Mocho started pulling out his lunch. Mocho had a fall twelve inch chicken, bacon, pickles, and cheese sub. As he pulled out a donut and a thermos and finally a big mackintosh apple. Baking and Petermint stared in amazement,

"Are you really going to eat all of that?" Petermint said. Mocho blushed furiously,

"Umm……yes." Mocho mumbled. As he took a small bite out of his sub,

"How? You don't really seem t—" Petermint said. Before he noticed a sticky note was on the apple, he pulled it off. Mocho immediately noticed his eye's going wide in horror. The hybrid tried to speak only for his vocal cords to seemingly stop working.

"Have a good day Mocho! Remember you'll always be dada's little powerhouse! Love Kit." Petermint said; reading the note out loud. Mocho whimpered his face turning red, Petermint chuckled.

"Ya know that's pretty sweet!" Petermint said, Baking nodding vigorously. Mocho blushed even redder,

"Re-Really?" Mocho said.

"Yeah! I've heard a lot about your dad. But I never thought he had a soft spot." Petermint said, Mocho blinked his eye's having pure shock in them.

"You alright?" Petermint asked, Mocho only nodded and went back to his food.

"Is this seat taken?" A voice suddenly popped up, Mocho jumped dropping his sandwich in the process. Luckily it was caught and Mocho met the eye's of his sister. The two went silent as both of their faces went red,

"Here." Cinnamon said as she shoved the sandwich into Mocho's hands. Cinnamon then sat across the table right next to Baking, as Annaween sat right next to her. Lucy sat next to Mocho and Kevin sat next to Lucy, awkward silence rained as Mocho nervously ate his lunch. And Cinnamon pulled her lunch out; as it was a double-decker peanut butter sandwich. With a thermos full of milk; she pulled out a granola bar with a bag full of baby carrots to go with.

Everyone's gaze (minus Annaween, Mocho, Baking, and Petermint's) turned from their school lunches to Cinnamon's lunch. Cinnamon was about bite into her peanut butter sandwich until she saw everyone staring.

"What?" Cinnamon said sounding a bit irritated,

"You can't seriously eat all of that." Kevin stated. Cinnamon rolled her eye's,

"Is that a challenge?" Cinnamon asked.

"Oh lands no." Mocho muttered as he was already half-way through his sandwich. Suddenly Annaween got an idea,

"You better say no Kevin. The last time someone challenged Cinnamon she ate an entire all you can eat buffet!" Annaween said. Cinnamon blushed,

"Anna!" Cinnamon said. Mocho snickered slightly as a few giggled escaped his lips.

"Be still my beating heart! Is Mocho laughing?" Lucy said jokingly,

"It was not that funny!" Cinnamon said.

"I think it was!" Annaween said finding herself chuckling,

"What happened?" Lucy and Kevin asked at once.

"Anna don't you dare!" Cinnamon said,

"Oh I'm gonna! Me, Mocho, Cinnamon, and Mrs and Mr. Smoreline went out to eat. Cinnamon had gotten a huge plate of food that mimicked the leaning tower of pisa!" Annaween started.

"Shut up Anna!" Cinnamon said her face going redder and redder by the minute,

"Kit had said 'Cinnamon I don't think you can eat all the food.' but Cinnamon took that as a challenge and ate the whole plate. But instead of stopping while she was ahead she got another plate with twice as much food on it!" Annaween said.

"I will pay you to go silent!" Cinnamon said desperately, Mocho was holding back his giggles as his face was going red as a result.

"Did she eat it all?" All the kids asked,

"Yeah! But as soon as she ate the last bit of food her skirt exploded!" Annaween said. And every kid started laughing including Annaween. Mocho had actually fallen on his back in hysterics, Cinnamon growled. But her frown soon melted into a smile, soon enough Cinnamon found herself laughing as well. Once the group had gotten over their laughing fit Kevin spoke.

"What did Kit and Fudge do?" Kevin said,

"Fudge had a looked of horror on her face while Kit, me, and Mocho we're just laughing!" Annaween responded.

"How was I supposed to know my skirt would've exploded?" Cinnamon said seeming to relax,

"I don't know maybe you should've listened to your brain when it told you that you we're full!" Petermint said with a chuckle.

"I know right? Do you and Mocho have a black hole where your stomach is?" Lucy asked,

"Hey it's not our fault we got our appetites from out parents! You should see what mama cooks for dinner!" Mocho voice rang. Everyone gasped and turned to Mocho just in time to see the hybrid put his hands over his mouth. Mocho blushed a deep shade of red,

"S-Sorry. I-I'll be quiet now." Mocho said almost to the ponit where the group couldn't hear him.

"No! Don't be quiet! That's the first time you've even socialized with someone!" Lucy said,

"Same thing to you Cinnamon you normally don't relax around anyone but me." Annaween said. Both Cinnamon and Mocho blushed, Cinnamon put a hand to her forehead.

"That's weird. No fever. I guess I did socialize with people I don't really know." Cinnamon said not knowing whether to smile or frown,

"I-I think I need to lay down." Mocho said feeling incredibly dizzy. Lucy helped keep the hybrid up,

"You guys okay?" Lucy asked.

"No? Yes? I mean—I don't know. I just need to figure out why me and Mocho socialized like that." Cinnamon said, as she finally took a bite into her sandwich.

"Oh and lunch is gonna end in ten." Cinnamon said before continuing to hungrily eat her sandwich. All the kid's gasped and got back to their (now cold) food.

*

Each one of the kid's said goodbye as the bell rang but before Mocho could leave Cinnamon stepped in front of him. Both siblings stood awkwardly for a moment,

"I—I—I'm……s—so—o—rr—y. I sh-should've ne—never……said yo—you we're a—an em—em—embarrassment." Cinnamon finally said with clear struggle. Mocho's eye's widened his sister never apologized.

"A—Are you really embarrassed of me Cinnamon." Mocho asked,

"Well…….kinda. Bu—But that's only because I'm selfish. I value my reputation a bit too much. You know what I mean?" Cinnamon said. Mocho nodded looking a bit hurt but he kept listening,

"Yo—You kn—know I…….al—always love you. Right? Even if I can be a jerk I—I just want you to be able to hold your own. Y—Ya understand?" Cinnamon said. Mocho sniffed as tears streamed down his cheeks; he looked around and saw no kid was in the room. Mocho then hugged his sister as his muscles tensed up along with his sister's. Cinnamon's eye's widened she couldn't even remember that last time they hugged. Cinnamon sniffed as well as she fought back tears of her own.

The two separated and wiped each other's eye's,

"I—I love ya sis. I'm sorry I can't stand up for myself." Mocho said.

"It's alright. I'll help ya get there; I'm gonna train myself to never abandon you ever again." Cinnamon said, Mocho gave a crooked smile. Cinnamon giggled,

"I'll also have to teach you to smile!" Cinnamon joked. Mocho giggled and him and his sister walked to the hallway. And went to their separate classes.

Cinnamon was just passing the D-hall closet as a small hand yanked her and pulled her inside.

"Hey what gives! You better have a good—" Cinnamon said until she saw it was Sourpunch,

"Listen Cin I got another prank ready for Mocho! Wanna help?" Sourpunch said. Cinnamon opened her mouth to say yes, only to close her mouth. She couldn't do another prank on her brother.

"No." Cinnamon said her eye's narrowed, Sourpunch looked shocked for a moment.

"What was that!?" Sourpunch said; Cinnamon winced but she swollowed down her fear.

"I said no. I'm not gonna join in on hurting my brother! And I'm no longer your friend! You promised me before my brother came to school that you wouldn't pull pranks on him. And you lied! I—I—I…..have….real fr—friends now! And sure I might not trust them but that's why the say trust is earned not given exists! So shove that up your butt! Cause I'm gonna stop you no matter what!" Cinnamon said, Sourpunch was left slack-jawed for a moment. But she soon snapped out of it and kicked Cinnamon in the stomach. The hybrid gasped feeling not only the wind knocked out of her. But feeling as if her lunch was gonna come back up.

"How dare you!? I've been your friend ever since kindergarten! I turned you into a hostile freak to the third most popular girl in school! I taught you how to behave so you could get your precious friend Annaween! I'm asking you to help me and you won't even do that!? Well fine! I don't need a traitor like you! But……note you will pay for this Cinnamon……right on the playground." Sourpunch said, and left out of the closet. Cinnamon shook as she got back up to her feet. She gulped as she actually felt fear, she just hoped Sourpunch would be even a little bit merciful.

*

The recess bell had just rang as all the kids we're filing outside. Cinnamon and Annaween had just gotten outside as Kevin and Lucy walked over to them. Before Lucy or Kevin could speak Annaween put a hand up.

"Cinnamon is in a bad mood. All she will tell me is to keep an eye out for Sourpunch." Annaween said, Kevin and Lucy looked over to Cinnamon. The hybrid was looking down at the ground as she followed her bangs to cover her eye's.

"See? But she says we have to find Mocho. Have you seen Baking and Petermint?" Annaween said,

"Um…..we saw them going over to the flag pole." Lucy said.

"Hopefully they aren't anywhere near Sourpunch. Come on!" Annaween said. And her Cinnamon, Kevin, and Lucy ran to find Mocho.

Meanwhile Mocho was standing right by the flag pole as he seemed completely mesmerized by Petermint's story. While he was distracted Baking was making sure that Mocho's feet we're perfectly in line with the underwear. The underwear was a pain of poofy granny undies. As they we're a pale pink with baby ducks on it; white itching powder was coated all over the underwear. As Baking was one hundred percent sure Mocho's feet we're perfectly aligned.

He then looked over and saw Sourpunch right by flag pole ropes ready to pull. Baking ran over to Sourpunch, he then started using sign language.

"Your sure that this is a good idea? Mocho is really nice and I'm not sure if the outcome will be pleasant for anyone." Baking 'said'. Sourpunch snarled,

"Yes I'm sure now get behind the flag pole. Now!" Sourpunch said. Baking winced but did as he was told, and just as he did everyone heard a voice.

" **MOCHO**!" Cinnamon's voice echoed, Mocho snapped out of the story. As he looked over to the sound of the voice he saw Cinnamon, Annaween, Lucy, and Kevin had stopped a few feet away from the pole.

"Mocho whatever you do don't move. We're gonna come and save ya." Lucy said, Mocho looked fearful and confused. But froze like a statue anyway;

"Alright Sourpunch! You've gone too far! Drop the rope or else!" Kevin said.

"Or else what? I think your missing someone." Sourpunch said. Annaween looked around and saw Petermint was gone,

"Umm…..guy's she's right. Where Petermi—" Annaween said. But she suddenly got kicked in the back of the head. Before Lucy and Kevin could even try to glitch away they got kicked in the backs. Cinnamon raised her hair ready to attack but she was tripped and ended up falling and hitting her head. Mocho gasped and tried to move only for Sourpunch to stop him.

"Don't you dare move!" Sourpunch said, Mocho froze as he could only watch. As Baking connected a hook to his sister's underwear and started filling her underwear with itching powder. Once he was done Baking took a step back and Petermint walked over to Sourpunch. Each having a look of extreme guilt. Cinnamon and the other's we're just now regaining their bearings.

But before any of them could fully understand what was going on. Sourpunch yanked the rope and both Mocho and Cinnamon screamed in pain. Sourpunch laughed as the two hybrids got the worst wegie of their life. She made sure to pull the two to the top as she tied the rope to the school rain drainage pipe. Sourpunch then ran off and made her way into the school.

As kids surrounded around the flag pole half of them in shock while the other half we're laughing and talking pictures. Sourpunch sighed as she ran into the girls restroom and went through her backpack. Once she was done she walked out of the rest room now wearing a black long sleeve lace blouse. With a white skirt to go with, her hair was now on dreadlocks as she wire simple black dress shoes. Sourpunch wore a malicious smirk on her face but before she could even take a step.

She ran into someone she looked up and her pupils shrank.

Dr. Coconut was staring right at her. And he did not look happy.


	8. The Meeting

Toxic Sourpunch walked into Dr. Coconut's office following the principal himself. She looked around the room and saw Annaween, Mocho, Cinnamon, Kevin, Lucy, Petermint, and Baking we're sitting in chairs. Each of them looking a bit skittish and nervous as their parents sat nearby…..including hers. Sourpunch gained a sweet (and somewhat nervous) grin as she sat in a chair next to Mocho. Mocho was very silently whimpering as his behind was red and covered in itching powder.

The boy twitched every so often ignoring his brains command. Cinnamon was in the same boat but her skirt covered most of the damage done by Sourpunch's "prank". She twitched as well as her ears we're against her skull. Most of the parents had infuriated looks mixed in with disappointment.

"What's this all about?" Lucy asked, Dr. Coconut sighed.

"Well Kit had come to me today concerning his and Fudge's children. So I went through the security camera's and I saw a few things I then called your parents to inform them what had been happening." Dr. Coconut said, every kid paled and sank down in their seats.

"Well now I'm not sure why everyone is so steamed I've been just a—" Sourpunch said,

"Don't start lying Toxic! Dr. Coconut showed us what you did and wore on the camera's! We never gave you permission to wear any of that and you know it!" Pucker interrupted. Sourpunch whimpered and sank into her seat,

"And speaking of that why we're you hanging out with Sourpunch!? We told you not to!" Kit said.

"Bu—But dad! Sh—She's cool and popular! A—And she was my friend since kindergarten!" Cinnamon said,

"Was being cool worth letting your brother get humiliated? Cinnamon you need to get your priorities in order!" Fudge said.

"Hold it! I think we need the whole story! Lucy can you tell us what happened?" Vanellope said, Lucy gulped.

"Wh—Why me?" Lucy said,

"Well Petermint and Baking have been obeying Sourpunch and helped humiliate Cinnamon and Mocho just now. Mocho is too terrified to speak. Cinnamon was following Sourpunch. Annaween just sat by and watched everything happen. And Kevin helped humiliate Mocho the first time. You are the only one who did something good by helping Mocho. So you're the most reliable source." Minty said, Lucy looked between everyone before she sighed and told everyone the story.

*

By the time Lucy was done not only was she out of breathe but every adult had wide eye's. Kit was the first to speak,

"Excuse me. But I'll be right back. Just give me a minute." Kit said forcing a grin as his left eye twitched. He then jumped of Dr. Coconut's desk and opened the door before slamming it shut. Nearly knocking it off it's hinges, Mocho and Cinnamon gulped.

"Cinnamon did you really call Mocho an embarrassment!?" Fudge said her teeth clenched, as her fudge cake hat threatened to blow like a volcano. Cinnamon nodded,

"Sorry Cin-Cin. I…..might've told Lucy." Annaween said sheepishly.

"What I can't believe is our daughter doing such horrible things! You do realize that itching powder could give Mocho and Cinnamon rashes right!?" Dr. Lolli said, Mocho and Cinnamon blushed red.

"What!?" They both said, but before anyone could say anything. Kit walked back into the room and jumped back up on Dr. Coconut's desk.

"Lolli I'm going to need a new box of aspirin after this." Kit said pinching the bridge of his nose,

"Same here Kit." Dr. Lolli said feeling a headache of his own starting to develop.

"So….let me summarize this. Mocho, you went to school on the first day and went over to Sourpunch. Despite the fact you know I don't want you or Cinnamon around her. You listened to her and let Cinnamon drag you over there to Sourpunch. Am I right?" Kit said, Mocho nodded. He then turned to Cinnamon,

"You…..you led your brother to his humiliation and not only allowed the prank to happen. But you did jack squat to help Mocho. Kevin joined in and you still did nothing! Instead you and Annaween left and Lucy had to be the one to cheer Mocho up. So far does this sound about right?" Kit said, every kid nodded.

"Good. And Baking and Petermimt I'm just going to let your parents talk to you….cause I'm barely containing my anger. Anyway, Cinnamon, instead of making amends with your brother. You call him an embarrassment." Kit said, Cinnamon nodded. The NPC took a deep breathe,

"Honey maybe I should—" Fudge said. But Kit interrupted,

"I got this." Kit replied. He then jumped in his daughters lap, Cinnamon gulped and tensed up. She tried her best to look away from her dad's (now inky ominous blue) eye's. But found herself failing as if something was forcing her to look at her dad's furious eye's.

"Cinnamon. What's the first story I ever told you?" Kit asked, Cinnamon gulped.

"Yo—Your's and mama's backstory." Cinnamon said,

"And what pray tell was the moral and rule I hold you, me, Fudge, you, and Mocho to ?" Kit asked.

"Ne—Never abandon family." Cinnamon stated now shaking,

"Never abandon family. And you did the exact opposite this week; right?" Kit said. Cinnamon nodded,

"Alright. I need you to apologize to Mocho. Right now." Kit said.

"B—But dad! Cinnamon already apologized!" Mocho blurted, Kit immediately softened as he looked at his son. He looked over to Cinnamon one last time before jumping back on Dr. Coconut's desk.

"Alright I'm done. I'm off my soap box." Kit said still looking furious,

"Well me and Lolli will be getting on ours as soon as we get home." Pucker said. Glaring at her daughter,

"I….I think we all just need to talk about this home." Rancis said. All the adults agreed amongst themselves. Once they we're done a few of them grabbed their children by the wrists dragging them away. But as Lucy was being put in her dad's racing kart she looked over to see Mocho. And he smiled at her. Lucy blinked for a moment but when she looked back Mocho had a small frown on his face.

But Lucy had been sure of what she had seen.

What she was wondering was why Mocho had smiled?


	9. Epilogue: It Isn't Over

Cinnamon sat in her room as she stared at her roller shook covered feet in sorrow. She could hear her parents talking in their room about how long she'd be grounded. Cinnamon sighed and laid on her bed knowing that her parents we're going to take forever.

*

Meanwhile Mocho had snuck-out and was now looking at his dad's old house. The house had been perfectly cleaned inside and out as Mocho walked through (the newly installed) door he had bought with his allowance. When Mocho got into Kit's old house all the floors we're now carpeted. As the living room now had simply a very comfy recliner and boxes filled with comic books. Mocho ran over and sat in the recliner and almost immediately he sank into the chair.

He stretched out and grabbed a comic book as he flipped to the first page. But suddenly the bunny hybrid jumped as a knock on the door was heard. Mocho whimpered hoping whoever it was would just go away. But today was definitely not Mocho's luckiest day. The door opened and Lucy came in,

"Hey Mocho." She said. As her eye's drifted over to Mocho; the bunny hybrid was blushing. Having the cover face down on his lap;

"H—Hey Lucy." Mocho muttered.

"So……why did you smile at me?" Lucy asked,

"I…..I have no idea what your talking about." Mocho said blushing even redder.

"I saw you smile at me Mocho, also you are a terrible liar." Lucy replied, Mocho felt his face burn a bright crimson. As he squirmed a bit in his seat avoiding eye contact,

"So….what if I did? Not that I mean to sound rude or anything." Mocho said his voice barley a whisper.

"You don't really smile. I've only seen you smile twice this week. You always have a nervous frown on your face. So…..why'd you smile?" Lucy asked, Mocho gulped.

"Um……well…..you see…." Mocho started only to trail off,

"Come on you can tell me! You…..trust me….right?" Lucy said. Mocho looked at Lucy in the eye's for a moment before looking away.

"I…..I….I sm—smiled because…..you we're always nice to me. No—Normally when I meet someone…..they tease me or do something mean to me before becoming my……acquaintance. Not even Annaween is immune to doing that to me. But…..you we're different. You…..helped me. I….thought about it during the intense meeting with Dr. Coconut. And a bit when I got home. Maybe….we could become…." Mocho said only to be interrupted,

"Friends?" Lucy said hopefully. Mocho shuttered and shook his head,

"No—No—Not that! No—Not ready for those. How about….. acquaintances for now?" Mocho said shyly. Lucy gave a sheepish grin of her own before nodding,

"Yeah we can start out there. So….what are you reading?" She asked. Mocho's face turned a shade of deep scarlet as he tried to sink deeper into his seat.

"Umm…..nothing?" Mocho said, Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"Mocho I just wanna see. Can't you show me?" Lucy asked, Mocho thought it over as he took in a deep breathe. He then shut his eye's as tears built in his eye's,

"Okay…..but please don't laugh." Mocho whimpered. As he handed the comic book to Lucy, the girl took one look. And her face mixed into a grin of amazement and happiness. The comic book was my little pony issue.

"You're a fan?" Lucy asked in disbelief, Mocho very hesitantly nodded.

"Hey no reason to be like that I'm a fan too." Lucy said; Mocho slowly opened his eye's and looked at Lucy in disbelief.

"Re—Really?" Mocho whispered, Lucy nodded.

"We can talk about it if you want." Lucy said,

"I…..I…..I'd….like that." Mocho said forcing himself to finish the sentence.

"Great! So what did ya think o—" Lucy said,

"Maybe tomorrow. I…..I need to check on someone." Mocho said. And Lucy nodded in understanding before putting the comic away and following Mocho out the door.

*

Cinnamon was crying her eye's out as her room door was locked up; her roller skates we're gone as only socks covered her feet. Suddenly a knock came from her door,

"Go away!" Cinnamon said.

"Umm…..sis…..it's me Mocho." Mocho said nervously, Cinnamon groaned. She got from bed and opened her room door;

"Mocho I'm not in the mood." Cinnamon said.

"I know. That's why I brought you this." Mocho said as he shyly moved his hands from behind his back. Revealing a plate of peanut butter (and chocolate chip) cookies. Cinnamon blinked for a moment,

"You…..you made these?" Cinnamon asked.

"Um…..yeah!" Mocho said, "I just adjusted a few things from grandpappy's and grandmama's baking and cook book." Cinnamon smiled.

"You didn't have to do that. And how'd you get past mama and dad?" Cinnamon asked,

"Mama had to get back to racing. And dada left us a note saying he'd be in the Sugar Rush junkyard beating some poor kart to pieces. Also I didn't need to but I felt I had to. After all I've never seen you without your skates and now you have to go a whole month without them. That has to be rough." Mocho said. Cinnamon giggled and stepped aside letting her brother in. Once he was in Cinnamon shut the door and Mocho placed the hot plate of cookies on the floor. The two siblings then sat in between the plate each taking a cookie as they talked.

"Thanks. And sorry again for…..ya know." Cinnamon said wincing,

"It's fine. But….I'm terrified to go to school Monday. What if the other kid's laugh at me? What if Sourpunch comes back?" Mocho said his last sentence coming in a whisper. Cinnamon's eyebrows furrowed as she looked both saddened and furious.

"……Sourpunch isn't coming back. Her parent's……they're sending her to military school." Cinnamon said looking sick,

"What!?" Mocho said his eye's wide.

"I heard dad taking on the phone before he left. By what I could gather she'll be gone for months." Cinnamon said,

"Oh…..mod….." Mocho muttered.

"I know….but it's for her own good." Cinnamon said somberly.

*

 _ **Destination: Black Licorice's Academy For Unruly Children**_

 _ **Time: 14:54**_

 _ **Date: October 1st (one month since being busted)**_

*

Toxic Sourpunch was now in her "room" as her hair was cut in a pixie do. She wore navy blue shorts as she wore a white shirt with a navy blue bow to go with. Toxic Sourpunch looked in the mirror at herself as her "room" was more of a prison cell. The place was dark and everything in it was gray. The bed was nothing but a thick blanket and a slab of metal connected to the wall.

"When I get back you all will pay." Sourpunch said her voice filled with malice, she then pulled out a picture of her and Cinnamon. Both girls looked to be no younger then then five. As Sourpunch had Cinnamon close to her in a one-armed hug. Cinnamon had a forced grin that was hiding her extreme discomfort. Sourpunch growled as she tore the picture up,

"Starting with you Cin-Cin." Sourpunch said as a malicious grin spread across her face.


End file.
